Love That Blossomed
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: This is a story of love that blossomed with Seichi and Temari Note Seichi is ours so ya we don't own Naruto wish we did but we don'y Vampiremisress96 helped with this R&R pleases


**Tayler4ever: Hey guys we are doing a story involving Seichi and Temari.**

**Temari: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto **

Love That Blossomed

17 teen Seichi is walking down the street with this 15 year old sister next to him

"Gaara was so sweet to me on our date he held my hand and kissed my cheek" Sakura said as she looked at her brother who had a glare on his face

"That's all he did right he didn't go to second base did he?" Seichi asked in anxious voice

"No we didn't go that far yet gee your such a pervert we want to take it slow right now and he said he wants to get on your good side too" Sakura said and Seichi as they walked in the Hokage tower

"You called us my lady" They said as they bowed

"Ah yes I need someone to keep an eye out around the village rumour has it that a bunch of thieves have been passing through villages and due to the location of their attacks our village is likely to be next so I have chosen you two because I feel you are perfect for it" Tsunade informed smiling at them

"Why us we don't have the byakugan or the sharingan, wouldn't the Hyugas or Sasuke be better suited to this mission?" Sakura asked

"You are right there but you two have emerald eye's that can see a good far distance away and if I sent a Hyuga or Uchiha they would know we are on to them, however with you two they wouldn't be expecting it " Tsunade explained

"Is that true Seichi?" Sakura asked

"Yes we have good eyes like that that is why our clan is good for these types of missions our family name was known for our smarts, monstrous like strength and our eye's" Seichi said

"Wow" Sakura said amazed and they left the tower

"Seichi-Kun" Ino yelled from behind running up towards them

"Oh god not her why does she like me? I thought she likes Sasuke" Seichi asked

"You know Naruto and Sasuke are going out so she chose you" Sakura whispered to him

"Billboard brow I want some alone time with your hot brother, so leave" Ino said rudely

"Ino pig you know he won't go out with you he has a girlfriend" Sakura said with a smirked on her face

"Yeah I have and speaking of her I have meet her for lunch bye girls" Seichi said as he vanished with Sakura petals in his place.

Meanwhile at his apartment 16 year old Temari waited for her boyfriend to come home she saw his Sakura petals start to form in the front room and ran to them and when Seichi fully appeared he caught her in his arms and wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug, then kissed her hard

"Wow what a kiss baby. Why so hard?" Temari said then a annoyed look covered Seichi, sighing he placed his head on Temari's shoulder

"Because of that slut Ino she saw me again and tried to get me to go out with her" Seichi muttered then raise his head to see the now angry Temari

"How dare she asked you out she knows you are off the market" Temari said

"You know you are my girl right"

"Yeah but we never go so far Seichi I want you to make me a woman right now" Temari said as she took off her clothes in front of him

"Uhhhh this is wrong you are still young Temari and we have all the time in the world to do that" Seichi said as he still stares at her with drool coming down his face and a blush covering his cheeks

"I will be in your room so come on" Temari said as she went to his room Seichi followed her into his room and started to take off his uniform

"I still think we should wait" Seichi said but Temari jumped him

"Oh please Seichi this would make you mine and I would be yours" Temari said as she kissed down his neck

"Just don't tell Gaara about this he would kill me knowing I took your virginity" Seichi said as she nodded her head yes

Lemon warning!

**If you don't like move on to the end**

Seichi laid Temari down and kissed her neck then moved up to nibbled on her ear as she moan in pleasure.

"Aww am I too much for you little girl" Seichi said as he moved down to her chest and started to suck on her left breast so hard she moaned and scream "AHHHHH more more give me more" as Seichi played with her right breast while he continued to suck and bite left breast he could taste the sweet honey that was her milk "You know gorgeous if you were with child they would love your milk like I do" Seichi said as he did the same to the right breast she screamed in pleasure as he rubbed her lower region part while doing it "Ahhh Seichi mmmmm yes make love to me hard and fast" Temari said with a moan and arch her back as she felt his fingers in her she buried her right hand in his unruly dark pink hair and her left hand gripped the bed sheets tight Seichi put Temari's legs over his shoulder, the dark pink head brought his face close to her dripping core. Seichi took in the intoxicating scent she was like a drug to him, and he couldn't stop getting enough of her Seichi gently licked her folds, the tip of his tongue touched her clitoris, and his sand angel started hyperventilating as Seichi touched her most sensitive part. He thrusted his tongue inside of her, Temari arched her back as she felt Seichi's tongue inside of her, he made sure to lick every part of Temari's throbbing pussy. The blond let out moans that sounded like music to Seichi's ears, the dark pinket started to suck on her aching clitoris, Temari let out soft coos at the pleasure her body was receiving, her grabbed a handful of Seichi's dark pink hair. Seichi growled as Temari's walls clenched around his tongue. "Let go Temari," the blond couldn't help but release after hearing Seichi's hot sexy tone. The pinket started to greedily lick the rest of her juices and growled in approval, he took Temari's legs off his shoulders, and his emerald eyes watch Temari as she breathed. Temari sat up and rested her chin on his shoulder and brought her lips towards his ear, "I'm ready." she said in a hot voice to him.

Seichi nodded and laid Temari back on his bed Seichi stood up and took a condom out and put it on him, and retook his place in between Temari's legs. His right hand held Temari's hip on the right side; his left hand guided his member to Temari's entrance. The Pink head grinded their sexes, causing some of Temari's juices to lubricate his member, Seichi then entered into her. He groaned at the contact, she was so tight and wet for him and only for him, Seichi was glad that her hard training got rid of her hymen; after all he didn't want to cause her pain, especially since this was their first time. Once the tip of his member was in, he placed his left hand on her other hip, Seichi slowly moved his hip, allowing time for Temari to adjust to his size. When Seichi was halfway in, he moved Temari closer to him, their hips banged into each other, the bond moaned loudly as Seichi filled her up. Temari placed her left hand on the back of Seichi's head and brought him into a kiss, the two kissed as their bodies thrusted against each other. It was heat against heat, their bodies moved in perfect sync, they both breathed at the same time and their hearts beat together, it was like they became one soul. Their movements became violent as their love for each became intense, sweat glistened in the room, and Seichi held Temari's body close to him, the blond wrapped her legs around his waist. Their bodies felt like it was on fire, nothing could describe of what they were feeling right now, their movements became much faster. Seichi groaned as Temari became much tighter, both were getting dangerously close to their climaxes, but still they continued their dance. Temari gave out cries of pleasure as she came, Seichi buried his head in Temari's neck and groaned as he released inside of her.

Lemon part over

"How was I baby?" Temari asked the worn out Seichi

"You sure you was a virgin that was a nice hard sex I ever had my sand angel" Seichi said as he pulled out of her and threw the used condom in the bin then collapsed next to her

"Thank you for making me a women I love you so much" Temari said

"Good because your mine now well I got a mission to do but I will see you later" Seichi said as he put on his uniform "You rest here for a while or all day if you like it's yours now" Seichi said

"I will make you dinner before I leave dear" Temari said

"Oh you do love me so much don't you" Seichi said

"Yes I do so what would you like?" Temari asked sleepy voice

"Anything now I must go see you later" Seichi said as he left her asleep on the bed with a smile

"Finally where have you been?" Sakura asked annoyed

"I was busy, I'm here now happy?" Seichi said as he looked at her

"Busy my ass you fucked Temari you better hope Gaara doesn't find out about this" Sakura said to a shocked Seichi

"She beg me to and I followed her wished yet I'll still get in trouble? That's not right" Seichi complained

"Yeah you know very well Gaara won't listen once he finds out idiot "Sakura said as she hit him on the head

"Look what we have here two ninjas "a rouge said

"Oh man they found us" Seichi said looking at Sakura "You don't wanna mess with us"

"That's right and you're just wasting your time on us" Sakura said as Seichi sneaked behind them and hit their neck knocking them out

"Now lets go" Seichi said as his eyes unturned from dark green back to emerald they picked up the knocked out rouges and took them back to the tower

"Well done you two" Tsunade said

"Thanks my lady" they said

"So it went faster than I thought" Tsunade said

"They underestimated us my lady" Seichi said

"Ha what fools they are then okay mission complete" Tsunade said and they walked out there

"See you later bro" and Sakura walked home because it was getting dark and Seichi walked down the street, once he reached his house he unlocked his door walked in to the smell of food he looked in the kitchen and saw on the table his dinner from Temari and he sit down and ate it after he washed his dishes he changed for bed and laid down on his bed. The bed and the room still smelt the same when he fucked Temari she and him had never had it like that before so Seichi fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Vampiremisress96: I think I got a noise bleed now *holds noise***

**Tayler4ever: It was so good…I like it **

**Seichi: Please comment and no negatives please **

**Temari: Thanks for reading R&amp;R please**


End file.
